


Baby Bump

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: The Life And Times of Nagachika Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Ryuji (may or may not include boyfriends) [12]
Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Akira, Alpha Kaneki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conversations, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hide, Omega Ryuji, Post Mpreg, Shiro Kuro and Haise are children, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Hide and Ryuji talks about children.Takes place in my The Sweeter Things In Life series AU, but also was inspired by my cousin's baby shower.





	Baby Bump

Ryuji watched as the three little munchkins ran around the apartment, their giggles and shrieks being heard as their mother moved around the kitchen, preparing for their meal.

It never cease to amazed Ryuji that Hide would continuously literally offer himself up for his kids - despite being old enough to know that what they eat isn't normal, and no matter how much they - and their father - tried to protest.

Oh well. Must come with the territory of being a human parent to a couple of ghouls.

Suddenly a sharp cry pierce the air, and Ryuji quickly turned to the source of the noise, already knowing before he could see him.

The littlest one of the three, black haired, pale skin, and looked so much like Kaneki when Kaneki had been younger, started to sniffle, grey eyes tearing up. His twin brother, white hair, also grey eyes, but more tanner than his black-haired counterpart, rolled his eyes.

"You're such a crybaby." He muttered, glaring at Kuro.

"Shiro, stop picking on your brother." Hide said, giving the white-haired boy a small glare of his own. Seeing the look, Shiro winced and back down, turning his head down as he muttered out-

"Sorry mama."

"Kuro, come watch TV with me!" Said the oldest of the two, Nagachika Haise. Haise was an odd one; having both of the twin's hair color, but unlike those two, the older son seemed to have adopted the same eye color as Hide, and has been proven to be quite mature for his age. To Ryuji's annoyance, as well as everyone else's, Haise seemed to like the jokes Hide makes - puns and all - and would often make some of his own, brown eyes glittering with happiness as he laughed at the crappy jokes told by his mother. He's also very protective of his brothers, and would go out of his way to help them when they need it - like writing Kanji, for example.

Immediately, Kuro's tears started to dry as the younger twin moved towards his older brother, planting himself next to him with his head on his shoulder. Eventually, Shiro did decide to join them, but sat on the other side of Haise with folded arms and a pout on his face. It was kind of cute, really.

"I don't know how you do it," Ryuji started, looking at Hide as he fixed three bowls of his children's food. He didn't dare go into details as he watched Hide cut himself open, only wincing and thanking that his Alpha was a human and not a ghoul. "I can understand wanting a child, but _three_? And they act a certain way too."

"To be fair, they're triplets, and also unplanned ones," Hide said, smiling as he remembered Kaneki's reaction to him being pregnant. "I had went into heat at the most unexpected timing. I'm just glad Kaneki had been there."

"Huh," Ryuji said, before eyeing Hide's kids again. Of course, Shiro couldn't resist teasing Kuro, which caused the two to argue while Haise tried his best to calm the twins down. As much as Shiro picks on his brother, he, like Haise, was also very protective of him, and more than once, he had seen Shiro's kakugan whenever someone else was picking on him and Hide would have to quickly intervene before Shiro could actually hurt someone. Or have Kaneki stop him if Hide wasn't available. The triplets were very protective of each other, their family, and their friends. "They are kind of cute, to be honest."

"Kind of? They are adorable!" Hide chuckled while Ryuji aimed a glare at him.

"Bias."

"They're my children, of course I'm bias."

Ryuji rolled his eyes before looking at the kids again. From the corner of his eye, Hide could see some curiosity and maybe a little longing in his fellow blond's eyes, and if his intuition is correct, Ryuji was probably thinking about having kids himself.

"You thinking about getting knocked up?" He asked, and he watched as Ryuji sputtered about, blushing, as he turned to face him.

"N-No! And god, why would I?! I can't even take care of myself, let alone a child!" He said. Hide shrugged.

"I don't know, with the way you and Futaba hang out, I'd assume you're great with kids." He said, smiling when Ryuji tried to make an excuse.

"That's _different._ Futaba's basically my sister, same as Hinami is to you. We're talking about my own flesh and blood here!" Ryuji frowned. "What if they end up like me? I don't want them to be me."

"Why not? I think you're great. My kids think you're great. My lover thinks you're great. _Your_ lover thinks you're great." Hide couldn't help but snicker as Ryuji narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, yeah, but honestly, Ryu, I think you'd be great mother." He nearly bust out laughing at the look on Ryuji's face.

"Just because _you're_ accepting to the title doesn't mean everyone else is, Hide," Ryuji said. "I'd be dad. Akira would be the father."

"So you _are_ thinking about having a kid?" At that, Ryuji back paddled hard. Rolling his eyes, Hide gave him a smile and continued. "You know, it's okay to say you want kids, Ryu. The difference between you and I is that at least you're thinking about it. Kaneki and I had to jump hoops in order to protect our kids," He looked over at his half-ghoul children and a soft smile appeared on his face. "It was a struggle, but it was worth it. The kids are able to be kids, and Kaneki is teaching them how to be a ghoul and the CCG is none of the wiser. So far, we have yet to be endangered by anyone else."

"Didn't you say the CCG knew about the kids?" Ryuji asked with a frown on his face. Hide frown as well.

"Amon knows, but...he's not going to rat me out. We talked about it. He knows just how stubborn I am when it comes to the ones I love," He said, remembering the time when Hide had been captured and he and Amon had a conversation.

_"I won't let anyone, not even you Amon, harm my child. I love them!"_

"Safe to say he probably understands me a lot more than Akira. And don't get me wrong, I love Akira - the blonde," Hide nearly snorted at the look the other blond Omega gave him. And who said Omegas can't be possessive of their mates? Clearly, they know nothing about Hide or Ryuji. "But, I feel like if I told her, I wouldn't have a choice. She'll probably kill my babies while I slept," Hide looked at his kids again. "And my world would've been shattered."

Of course, Hide probably meant it more in a emotional way, but what he is saying isn't false. When Omegas or even Betas sometimes, lose their child, they fall into this deep state of depression, and have this longing of wanting to take care and raise another as their own, if they're lucky. They could always try again with their mates, but most of time, they were always too overwhelm to even think about mating, going through months and months of sorrow from their first loss.

"It must've been tough for you." Ryuji started, looking at the countertop. Hide just smiled and began walking away with two bowls in hand, Ryuji grabbing the other and walking silently behind him.

"Try not to make a mess, okay?" Hide asked as he handle the bowls to his children. The three lit up as Kuro and Shiro got their bowls, and Ryuji handed Haise his.

"T-thank you mama!" Kuro smiled up at his mother, before eating.

"Thanks mama." Haise said and then he too started to eat.

"Fank fu mama." Shiro said, mouth stuffed. Hide rolled his eyes halfheartedly before he and Ryuji moved back to their spots.

"It was tough, and stressful," Hide said. "I went through a lot, as did Kaneki and the others. Kaneki did his best as a mate and a soon-to-be father to protect me, and try to make sure I was out of reach from his enemies. There's only been a handful of times where I thought I had died, or my babies were killed." He looked at Ryuji. "You don't have to worry about that. You and Akira are human, and is able to live out the life you want. If you guys had still been the Phantom Thieves, I would've been worried, but you're not anymore. You and Akira have loads of time to think about whether or not you want a child. And you really should bring it up to him."

"I know," Ryuji sighed, rubbing at his stomach. "I know I should. But what if he doesn't want one? Guess I'll probably wait for another year, but..." He looked back at the triplets before looking down at his stomach again. "I don't know. I feel like I'd be a terrible parent, and I really shouldn't want kids, but then I see you, and I see how you interact with them and it kind of gives me hope."

"You should understand that raising a child is difficult," Hide said. "Parenthood doesn't come with a manual. Every kid is different, and has different needs. You can't expect the same tricks to work on them as they do for my kids."

"Well aware of that, thank you." Ryuji said, a look of exasperation coming across his face. 

"So long as you know." Hide said, before smiling at Ryuji. "Truth be told, I kind of want you to have a kid too. You'll probably look good plump and glowing."

Ryuji blushed.  


End file.
